King Of The World
by Angelic Dawn
Summary: A tournament consisting of 16 wrestlers to crown the undisputed King Of The World. What's gonna happen, who's gonna win? Find out here!!!
1. The Tournament begins

DISCLAIMER : I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any other wrestling promotion associated with this story.  
  
KING OF THE WORLD  
  
By Black Emperor  
  
There will be a tournament to crown the undisputed King Of The World. It will consist of 16 of the top athletes in the world, most of whom are from WWE, but others came from independents through qualifiers and have earned their right to be there. This will no doubt be a great wrestling tournament, the only question is, who's gonna win it ?  
  
This is a brief overview of the qualifiers and the other tournament competitors.  
  
Qualifying Round  
  
wLow Ki vs Samoa Joe  
  
wAmerican Dragon vs Jeff Jarrett  
  
wA J Styles vs Jay Briscoe  
  
wPaul London vs Doug Williams  
  
Elix Skipper vs Chris Danielsw  
  
wAmazing Red vs Donavan Morgan  
  
Mark Briscoe vs Ravenw  
  
Xavier vs Kid Romeow  
  
wJimmy Yang vs Jett Black  
  
Low Ki vs American Dragon vs A J Stylesw  
  
Paul London vs Chris Danielsw vs Amazing Red  
  
wRaven vs Kid Romeo vs Jimmy Yang  
  
Qualifiers : A J Styles, Chris Daniels, Raven  
  
Competitors :  
  
Kane  
  
Shawn Michaels  
  
Zach Gowen  
  
Triple H  
  
Chris Benoit  
  
The Hurricane  
  
Rob Van Dam  
  
Kurt Angle  
  
Matt Hardy  
  
Eddie Guerrero  
  
Chris Jericho  
  
Undertaker  
  
John Cena  
  
Raven  
  
A J Styles  
  
Chris Daniels  
  
1.BACKSTAGE  
  
Triple H is backstage with Stephanie McMahon. He has a sly smile on his face as he looks at the notice board on the wall which says about the tournament and who's involved, he turns to Stephanie and puts an arm round her.  
  
TRIPLE H : So, there's gonna be a tournament, huh ? Well, a tournament's not a tournament without the Game, ain't I right, honey ?  
  
STEPHANIE : Absolutely.  
  
TRIPLE H : I'm gonna win for sure. There's no one on that list that can even come close to me and it doesn't matter what opponent I get in the first round cause I'm gonna wipe 'em all out.  
  
STEPHANIE : My Dad's gonna make the draw soon so we should probably listen to the announcements.  
  
TRIPLE H : Don't sound so worried, sweetheart. I told you, I've got it all under control. This is going to be my finest hour.  
  
The speaker above them buzzes. Vince McMahon then speak over.  
  
VINCE : (VO) Ladies and gentleman the draw has been made for the upcoming tournament. I know you must be as excited as I am so without further ado here is the draw :   
  
Eddie Guerrero vs Chris Benoit  
  
Zach Gowen vs Matt Hardy  
  
Kane vs Rob Van Dam  
  
Chris Jericho vs A J Styles  
  
The Hurricane vs Raven  
  
Kurt Angle vs John Cena  
  
Triple H vs Shawn Michaels  
  
Chris Daniels vs Undertaker  
  
VINCE : (VO) I thank you and good luck.  
  
Triple H then looks back at Stephanie.  
  
TRIPLE H : I've got HBK in the first round, that's unbeliveable.  
  
HBK : Yes it is unbelievable, isn't it.  
  
Triple H looks up and sees Shawn Michaels standing on the other side of the room. He walks over to him.  
  
TRIPLE H : So, we're finally gonna settle it once and for all.  
  
HBK : Yep. I knew our paths would meet again somewhere down the line, it's just a shame it's gotta be the first round.  
  
TRIPLE H : Yeah, it'll be a shame for you.  
  
HBK : Hey, one of us has gotta go out and it ain't gonna be me.  
  
TRIPLE H : Yeah, we'll see about that...in the ring. Let the better man win  
  
HBK : That'll be me.  
  
Shawn Michaels extends a hand shake but then pulls it back to brush his hair and walks out of the room. Triple H smiles to himself. 


	2. Round 1 part i

2.BACKSTAGE  
  
Chris Benoit is in his locker room warming up for his first round match. Suddenly, Eddie Guerrero comes in. Benoit's head snaps up and he stares Guerrero in the eyes with great intense.  
  
BENOIT : What the hell do you want ?  
  
EDDIE : Hey, hey, no need to get hostile, homes. I just came to wish you good luck, essa. I mean this tournament is gonna be pretty big, it would be a shame to go out in the first round.  
  
BENOIT : Yeah, well luckily for me that's not gonna happen. I'm completely focused and I don't care what stupid pranks you try and pull, whether you lie, cheat and steal, it makes no difference to me. I'm going out there with one sole objective in mind and that is to break my oppenent's neck and advance to the next round.  
  
EDDIE : That's pretty tough talk, homes. Now let's see if you can put you money where you mouth is.  
  
Eddie walks off.  
  
3.ARENA  
  
Eddie Guerrero comes out to the ring as confident as ever. He plays to the fans as they all chant his name. He then stands relaxed in the corner. Chris Benoit then gets introduced. He walks to the ring with an expressionless face, he is completely focused. He's not letting it bother him that the fans are cheering for Eddie. The bell rings.  
  
Both wrestlers circle each other trying to look for an opening. Benoit then tries to lunge at Guerrero, but Eddie manages to get to the ropes. Benoit tries again but Edde again is quick to hold on to the ropes. Collar and elbow tie-up, Eddie backs Benoit into the corner and slaps him in the face. Benoit gets mad but Guerrero runs out of the ring to take a breather. Benoit doesn't want to wait for him and chases him out.  
  
Benoit punches him and then slams his head into the ring steps. Benoit then gets Guerrero and whips him into the security railing. Benoit then puts Guerrero back in the ring. Eddie tries to back off but Benoit just kicks him in the head. Benoit then hits a snap suplex, cover 1-2-kickout. Benoit gets Eddie in the corner and repeatedly chops him. Guerrero tries to beg off but Benoit's having none of it, but then Guerrero hits Benoit with a thumb to the eye.  
  
Eddie Guerrero then hits a bulldog and is suddenly self-assured and cocky again. He hits Benoit with a side suplex and then taunts the fans as if he's the winner. Relaxed cover : 1-2-kickout. But Guerrero's not bothered he has a feeling he has this match under control. He pulls Benoit to his feet and goes to whip him into the corner, but Benoit ducks underneath the arm, kicks Guerrero in the stomach and hits a DDT. Both men are down.  
  
Both men stagger to their feet. Eddie swings a punch, Benoit ducks, grabs him by the waist and hits a german suplex. He rolls him over and hits another and a third. Guerrero's out of it. Benoit cuts his throat signifying the end. He goes up top and goes for the diving headbutt, but misses, Guerrero rolls out of the way.  
  
Eddie grabs Benoit, whips him off the ropes and hits a dropkick. Eddie is once again confident he's gonna win this match. He slams Benoit to get him in position. He goes up top telling the crowd that he feels froggy. Guerrero then goes for the frog splash and hits it. Cover : 1 - 2 - kickout. Eddie can't believe it and starts to get a little frustrated.  
  
Eddie kicks Benoit in the head a number of times. He then hooks Benoit up and hits him with a brainbuster. Cover : 1 - 2 - kickout. Benoit kicks out again. Guerrero's thinking what he must do to put Benoit away. He may have underestimated his opponent. He picks Benoit up and goes for another slam, but Benoit grabs the arm and counters into a crippler crossface. Eddie tries desperately to reach the ropes. He inches further and further towards them, but just as he's about to get them, Benoit rolls over so they're in the center of the ring and Guerrero screams in pain. He taps out !!!  
  
Chris Benoit wins !!!  
  
4.BACKSTAGE  
  
Triple H is in his luxurious dressing room with other Evolution members, Ric Flair and Randy Orton. They are enjoying champagne and a whole table of snacks watching the monitor as Chris Benoit wins his match.  
  
TRIPLE H : Benoit advances to the next round. Well I'm surpised.  
  
FLAIR : I told you he'd win, now pay up Randy.  
  
RANDY : You always do this, how do you always get it right ?  
  
FLAIR : Well, you don't become a sixteen time World Champion by being second best. You do it by being number one, by being the man. And to be the man, Randy, you've gotta beat the man and I, my friend, am thee man.  
  
RANDY : I'm gonna be bankrupt by the end of the tournament.  
  
Randy hands Ric a hundred dollars.  
  
RANDY : Luckily there's more where that came from, but I can't keep losing these bets.  
  
TRIPLE H : That's why we're in Evolution because we have all the money in the world. We're paid, laid and made. And I don't care if Chris Benoit has advanced, it's not gonna stop me from winning the tournament. No one can stop me from winning.  
  
5.BACKSTAGE  
  
Stephanie McMahon is backstage with Bruce Prichard and Kevin Dunn organising the tournament. Suddenly, Matt Hardy Version 1.0 comes up to her.  
  
MATT : Coming up with a way to screw me out of the tournament, are we Steph ?  
  
STEPHANIE : (surprised) Oh Matt, what a pleasant surprise. We were just talking about you actually.  
  
MATT : Were you saying how devilishly handsome I am ?  
  
STEPHANIE : Um, not exactly. We were just discussing your first round match with Zach Gowen.  
  
MATT : Zach Gowen ? You mean that one legged freak ? How dare you put me against him. I mean, how insulting can you be ?  
  
STEPHANIE : Well, I didn't book the matches, you're gonna have to discuss that with my Dad but you don't have any right to insult Zach Gowen like that. He has just as much right to be in this tournament as anyone else as he is a full-fledged member of the Smackdown roster.  
  
MATT : Listen here, you jacked-up bitch. My name is Matt Hardy Version 1.0, the leader of Mattitude and I'm gonna break Zach's remaining leg, how'd ya like that ?  
  
Zach Gowen comes in.  
  
ZACH : Excuse me ? Your gripe is with me so leave Stephanie out of this.  
  
MATT : Oh wow, if it isn't the one leg wonder. Listen Gowen, you don't impress me one bit. You don't have a single of fibre of Mattitude in your entire body and tonight I'm gonna show you what it's all about.  
  
ZACH : I'll see you in the ring then.  
  
MATT : Yeah.  
  
STEPHANIE : Good luck tonight, Zach.  
  
ZACH : Don't worry, I'm tougher than I look.  
  
MATT : I still wouldn't say that was very tough. I'll see you in the ring too, chump.  
  
Matt spits on him and leaves.  
  
6.ARENA  
  
Matt Hardy comes to the ring giving the Version 1.0 symbol. Zach Gowen comes out limping accompanied by Stephanie McMahon who was more than a little pissed off by Matt's comments earlier. Zach gets in the ring, takes off his fake leg and gives it to Stephanie. Matt Hardy laughs and grabs the mic.  
  
MATT : You mean to tell me that you're gonna hop around the ring and try and beat me up at the same time ? And Steph, you have no business being at ringside, so why don't you get your slutty ass outta here !  
  
Zach Gowen then jumps Matt Hardy from behind and hits him with a number of forearms. Matt then pushes Zach away, but Zach comes back with a dropkick. Zach hits a couple more forearms but then Matt Hardy kicks his leg away so he falls to the floor. Matt is proud of what he's accomplished.  
  
He drags Zach up and just toys with him. He slaps him about a bit and kicks him away, everything is so easy now. Matt picks Zach up and hits the Twist of Fate. Cover : 1-2- Matt Hardy pulls him up, he's obviously not done with him yet. He picks Zach up again and slams him down into the mat. Matt then goes over and taunts Stephanie who is looking very concerned for an almost defeated Zach Gowen. Matt Hardy goes over to Zach Gowen and slams him again. He goes over to Stephanie again and leans over the ropes to insult her, but Stephanie's had enough and slaps him in the face. Matt Hardy rocks backwards as Zach creeps up behind him with a schoolboy. Cover : 1- 2 - 3.  
  
Zach Gowen wins !!!  
  
7.BACKSTAGE  
  
Rob Van Dam is standing with Jonathan Coachman ready to be interviewed about his first round match with Kane.  
  
COACHMAN : RVD, I know you have a lot on your mind. Facing your former tag team partner Kane. Now we have seen a change in Kane recently like never before, what's your strategy going into tonight's matchup ?  
  
RVD : You know, Coach, I do have a lot on mind. But it doesn't really bother me, I mean, I'm Rob Van Dam, the whole f'n show and it doesn't matter whether I'm facing that freak Kane or the Brooklyn Brawler, I'm gonna go out the winner.  
  
Suddenly Kane sneaks up on him from behind and smashes the back of his head with a steel chair. He does it repeatedly. Jonathan Coachman tries to help but he just gets thrown into a wall. Kane then grabs RVD, pulls him up and then tombstones him on the floor. Kane walks off as expressionless as before as RVD is left in a pool of his own blood.   
  
Just after Kane leaves, Triple H walks by and sees the mess that is RVD on the floor.  
  
TRIPLE H : My God, look at all this mess, who's gonna clean all this up ? My God, we need a janitor, does anyone have a janitor ?  
  
Triple H walks off towards the entranceway laughing. Rob Van Dam, unconscious with his skull cracked open and his blood all over the floor, is just left a crumpled mess.  
  
8.ARENA  
  
Triple H makes his entrance, looking like a man focused and ready to win. Shawn Michaels comes out next and is greeted by all the pyro and razzmatazz that makes HBK so special. But suddenly a serious look comes across his face as he runs towards the ring.  
  
He leaps in the ring and immediately hits Triple H with a double leg takedown. He punches him and then drags him up and hits a dropkick. Shawn then whips Triple H into the ropes but he ducks a clothesline and comes back at Michaels with a high knee right in the face.  
  
Triple H then picks up Shawn and hits a side backbreaker, the impact looking like it literally broke his back. He then puts HBK on his shoulder and hits a running powerslam. Cover : 1-2-kickout. Triple H then whips Shawn off the ropes and hits a spinning spinebuster. Cover : 1-2-kickout. Triple H goes to whip Michaels off the ropes again, but he ducks the clothseline, comes off the other side and hits a flying forearm. Kip up. Michaels then hammers on Triple H. He slams him down and goes up top and hits the elbow drop. Michaels then starts tuning up the band, goes for sweetchin music but it's blocked, Triple H spins him around, takes his legs out and then catapults him into the corner. The only trouble is the referee was in the way and he got knocked down as well.  
  
Triple H then seizes the opportunity and goes outside to grab a steel chair. He comes back in the ring. He goes to smack the chair in Michaels' face but he moves and the chair rebounds of the ropes and hits Triple H in the face. Triple H staggers, but brings the chair up one more time, HBK superkicks the steelchair into Triple H's face. The bell rings. HBK looks around, confused.  
  
The official decision : Both men have been disqualified for using the steel chair. Therefore, both Triple H and Shawn Michaels have been eliminated from the tournament.  
  
Vince McMahon then comes to the ring and grabs the mic.  
  
VINCE : Listen, we're not going to have any no contests or any draws in this tournament. These fans paid to see a winner and that's what we're gonna have. Ref, restart the match but this time, it's no disqualification.  
  
The bell rings to restart the match. Shawn Michaels grabs the chair again and smashes Triple H in the face with it. Cover : 1 - 2 - kickout. HBK goes outside the ring and pulls out a ladder. Triple H is busted open but he struggles to his feet. HBK hits him with the chair again right between the eyes.  
  
Shawn Michaels then sets the ladder up in the corner and climbs it. He looks to the crowd as if he thinks he's insane attempting this. He then jumps off the top and hits a big splash on Triple H. That hurt Michaels as well as lays on the crowd clutching his chest. Both men stagger to their feet. Shawn Michaels hits the superkick. Cover : 1 - 2 - kickout.   
  
Shawn Michaels then props the ladder up in the corner and whips Triple H right into it. HBK runs in but Triple H moves and Michales runs full force into the ladder. Triple H then kicks HBK in the stomach and hits the pedigree. Cover : 1 - 2 - kickout. Triple H can't believe it ! He then grabs a steel chair and places it on the floor. He pulls Michaels up and pedigrees him again, this time on a steel chair. Cover : 1 - 2 - 3 !  
  
Triple H wins !!!  
  
Triple H leaves the ring and Vince McMahon smiles and offers a handshake. Triple H just walks off but doesn 't let his eyes off Vince as walks up the ramp. He then whips his bloody face and raises his arms in victory. 


	3. Round 1 part ii

9. Vince McMahon's office  
  
Vince McMahon is sitting by his table with a microphone on it. He has a sad look on his face as he picks it up and swings it around a bit. Vince then speaks into it. His voice can be heard throughout the backstage area via the speakers.  
  
VINCE : Hello everyone, this is Vince McMahon. I have some sad news today. As a result of Kane's brutal beating on Rob Van Dam, RVD will no longer be able to compete in the tournament and that means Kane will receive a bye into the next round. Thank you very much.  
  
At that moment, the Ultimo Dragon walks in.  
  
VINCE : Excuse me, can I help you ?  
  
ULTIMO : Hai. Tounameto de resuru o suru koto desu.  
  
VINCE : I'm sorry, I'm going to need a translation on that.  
  
ULTIMO : Um, Watashi, Ultimo Dragon, Kane tonight.  
  
VINCE : Who taught you English ? Tazz ?  
  
ULTIMO : Ultimo Dragon versus Kane tonight, tournament.  
  
VINCE : You want to face Kane in the tournament in place of Rob Van Dam ?  
  
ULTIMO : Hai.  
  
VINCE : I'm sorry but that's not allowed. I mean I might consider it if I knew who you were but I'm not going to let any old no name jobber into the tournament. Who do you think I am ? Vince Russo ?  
  
ULTIMO : Please.  
  
VINCE : I'm sorry, now get outta my office before I call security.  
  
ULTIMO : Please.  
  
VINCE : Security, get this man outta here !  
  
Several security guards then come, grab Ultimo Dragon by the arms and drag him away. Vince McMahon then straightens his tie looking as smug as ever.  
  
10. BACKSTAGE  
  
'The Fallen Angel' Chris Daniels is walking around backstage. He seems to be looking for something or someone as he searches around everywhere but nobody's there. Then all of a sudden he finds Raven sitting in the corner on his own. Daniels approaches him tentatively.  
  
DANIELS : Raven, just the kind of person I'm looking for. I have something I want to ask you.  
  
RAVEN : I have something I want to ask you too.  
  
DANIELS : Go on.  
  
RAVEN : Why are you standing there wasting the precious time you have ? You're wasting the gifts that God gave you. I see a darkness in you, a darkness that plagues me and has been plaguing me all my life.  
  
DANIELS : Whoa man, I just wanted to ask you if you'll team up with me. You see I've got this great idea for a faction, 'The Prophecy', right ? And I just wanted to see if you were interested in being the first member of the prophecy because if we team up, we can wipe out all the others in this tournament no sweat. That's all, none of this darkness shit or plaguing shit, what's up with that ?  
  
RAVEN : I have no interest in joining anyone. I sit alone, I eat alone, I breathe alone. I don't need anyone else. Society has turned their back on me and now they will be punished.  
  
DANIELS : Yes, yes, yes, the whole society stinks thing. That was so 1995, Raven, it's like so totally dated. I'm a part of the new era here and it begins with this tournament when The Prophecy will take what is rightfully theres as King of the World. We will change the face of professional wrestling and change it for good.  
  
RAVEN : You think you can change the world, huh ? You think you're some kind of superhero now saving wrestling. Your Prophecy will become infected just like anything else and crumble from within.  
  
A gush of wind. The Hurricane comes flying in.  
  
HURRICANE : Did I hear the need for a superhero ?  
  
Long pause.  
  
DANIELS : Um, no.  
  
HURRICANE : Who the hell are you ? If I need someone to carry my towel to the ring I'll ask, okay.  
  
DANIELS : Forget you.  
  
Chris Daniels walks off.  
  
HURRICANE : So, Citizen Raven are you ready for our match tonight ?  
  
RAVEN : I think the question is 'are you ready' ?  
  
HURRICANE : True superheros are always ready, yoi never know when you may be called out to duty. Saving damsels in distress, getting cats out of trees, winning tournaments. It's all in a day's work for The Hurricane.  
  
RAVEN : So you're another one who thinks he's a superhero. Well supeheros only represent what is wrong with our society. Everything people want to be you are, they throw their lost hopes and promises into people like you and get nothing in return. You're like a giant cancer eating away our lives, everything that we once stood for is now only in you. So like a false prophet, I will be sending you straight to hell and as for our match tonight, well let's just say that I'm the cure to that cancer.  
  
Raven gets up out of the corner and walks off. The Hurricane has a bemused look on his face.  
  
11. BACKSTAGE  
  
Kurt Angle is stretching out in his dressing room ready for his match. All of a sudden John Cena walks in and slams the door behind him. Kurt looks up. They square off.  
  
KURT : Oh hi, John. How ya doin' ?  
  
CENA : Listen here, punk. I got something I wanna say to you.  
  
KURT : Spit it out, John.  
  
CENA : I got a rhyme even you can recoginze  
No need to listen to all the hype and lies  
I am the king, I'm the real deal  
I did your mother, how'd that make you feel  
Your mother ain't never had a thrill lke me  
Last time I saw her she was pimpin for free  
And your dad was watchin, jerkin his wrist  
I said, shut yr face and kiss my fist  
And tonight Kurt you're gonna recognize me  
And like your mother I'll do it for free  
You see this tournament's not about luck  
Your oylimpic gold medals ? I don't give a ..  
  
Long pause.  
  
Kurt Angle goes very solemn, he can't believe what he's just heard.  
  
KURT : How dare you bring my family into it ? My father passed away when I was very young and you have the nerve to stand there and make fun of him with your stupid rap crap. I have nothing to say to you right now but you're about to find out why I won an olympic gold medal in wrestling.  
  
Chris Daniels then suddenly pops up in between them with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
DANIELS : Hi, I don't know if this is a bad time, but I was wondering if you wanted to join The Prophecy ?  
  
Kurt Angle gives a long, hard, cold stare.  
  
DANIELS : Bad time, huh ? I'll speak to you about it later, okay ?  
  
Chris Daniels crounches down, emabarrassed and tries to slither out of the ring unnoticed.  
  
KURT : John, I used to respect you. I used think you were a great young up and coming superstar in WWE. Now you ain't nothing but a jacked up bitch. Tonight John, I'm gonna break your neck.  
  
CENA : I'll see you in the ring as well, sucka. Word life.  
  
12. ARENA  
  
John Cena comes out looking as cocky and as confident as ever. Kurt Angle then comes out with an intese look on his face. He didn't take too kindly to Cena's words earlier and he's ready to take care of business. The bell rings. Angle charges at Cena and sens him crashing into the turnbuckle. Kurt repeatedly punches him and then chokes him. When the referee asks Kurt to back away, John Cena slides out of the ring.  
  
Cena takes a breather on the outside while he thinks of a new strategy. He then gets back in slowly. Kurt now looks more focused and the intial aggressiveness in his style has now gone. Cena gets Angle in a headlock, but Angle rolls him off and stradles him on the floor in a rear waistlock. Cena then quickly gets to the ropes. John Cena stands up and looks a little shaken. Kurt Angle smiles, he now knows this strategy is better than charging in. But Cena takes Angle into another headlock. Angle grips Cena's arm and pushes it off from around his head and into a wristlock. Angle then pulls Cena into him with the arm he held and grabs his head on the way into a headlock. Kurt Angle then turns it into a headlock takedown. John Cena struggles to get out of it. Cena tries to grab the eyes, anything to get out of the headlock but it doesn't work. Cena jabs him a couple of times in the rips and that makes Kurt stand up with the headlock. Cena then tries Angle's tactic of pushing the arm off from around the head and now has angle in a wristlock. But almost in a flash Angle reverses the wristlock and puts Cena in a full nelson. John Cena quickly gets to the ropes and leaves the ring again to regroup.  
  
John Cena crawls back in the ring but Angle gets him straight away in a rear waistlock. Cena though back elbows him in the face several times which breaks the hold. A thumb to the eye by Cena. John Cena then hits Angle with a suplex. Cover : 1-2-kickout. But Cena feels in control. He whips Angle off the ropes and hits him with a clothesline. 'This is it' he says as he picks Angle up in a fireman's carry. He goes for the FU, but Angle lands on his feet. He goes for a clothesline, but Cena ducks, Cena then with a sleeper on Angle.  
  
Kurt Angle tries to get out of it but he is slowly fading. Kurt Angle falls to the mat and appears to be unconscious. The referee checks the arm : 1 - 2 - his arm stays up and now Angle with the momentum. He elbows Cena in the gut, and again. Whips Cena into the ropes, goes for clothesline but Cena catches Angle in another sleeper. Angle starts fading quickly this time but with one final burst of energy he manages to pick up John Cena and side suplex him. Both men are down. Angle gets to his feet first then Cena, slowly. Angle punches Cena several times and then hits an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. He drags him up and then hits another overhead belly-to-belly suplex. John Cena backs away into the corner, Kurt tries to follow him in but the referee stops him. Behind the referees back Cena sneakly wraps a chain and padlock round his fist and when Angle comes back in, Cena nails him with it. Angle is knocked out. John Cena throws the chain away and crawls over for the cover. Cover : 1 - 2 - 3. John Cena wins. John Cena stands up not believing what he's done leaving Kurt Angle a crumpled mess on the floor. He grabs his chain and padlock and smiles to himself as he leaves the ring.  
  
13. BACKSTAGE  
  
Jonathan Coachman is ready to conduct an interview with Raven. Raven hasn't moved very far from where he was before. Now, he's still sitting in the corner, but just by the entranceway. They watch as John Cena comes out.  
  
CENA : Wooo, did you see that ? What a victory for John Cena ! I'm going all the way baby, all the way. Word life.  
  
John Cena walks off and Jonathan Coachman now looks at Raven again who seems uninterested and unimpressed by John Cena's victory.  
  
COACHMAN : Raven, you've got a big match coming up. The Hurricane will not be an easy opponent. What are your thoughts going into tonight's matchup ?  
  
RAVEN : What are my thoughts ? I'm thinking that you should get the hell outta my face. The Hurricane, well, he already knows what I think of him and in that ring I'm going to let it be known to him physically.  
  
COACHMAN : Alright, it looks as if Raven is ready. Let's get back to ringside.  
  
14. ARENA  
  
Raven and The Hurricane are already in the ring getting ready to square off. The bell sounds. Collar and elbow tie-up, Raven backs Hurricane into the corner and then chops him. Raven turns his back and walks off smugly. The Hurricane then hits Raven in the back with a dropkick. A huge clothesline and then the shining wizard. Cover : 1 - 2 - kickout ! The Hurricane then drags Raven up but Raven counters with a drop toe hold which sends the Hurricane's throat into the second rope. Raven then hits a neckbreaker. Drags Hurricane up and hits the Evenflow DDT. Cover : 1 - 2 - kickout ! Raven can't believe it. He tries the cover again. 1 - 2 - kickout ! Raven may of wished he hadn't underestimated superheros, especially not this one. Raven drags Hurricane up and is about to hit another one but Hurricane blocks it, grabs Raven by the throat and hits a chokeslam. Cover : 1 - 2 - 3. The Hurricane wins. After having his hand raised by the referee he flies off into the night sky. Raven looks up in disbelief, now maybe he'll believe in heroes.  
  
15. SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN  
  
A dark room only a flicker of candle light. There is a man on his own holding a framed photograph.  
  
MAN : You're everything I wanted to be. Now, you're going to help me win this tournament, aren't you. It's going to be so sweet, just the two of us.  
  
He looks at the photo and cries and then throws it on the floor, the frame smashes. The photograph falls out. It is of Stephanie McMahon. 


	4. Round 1 part iii

16. BACKSTAGE  
  
Chris Daniels is still looking around for people. He looks in all the locker rooms and nobody's there. Daniels looks out of a window to see if he can see anyone outside when all of a sudden someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and to his disgust sees the Brooklyn Brawler.  
  
BRAWLER : Excuse me, who are you looking for ?  
  
DANIELS : The Brooklyn Brawler ?  
  
BRAWLER : Yes ?  
  
DANIELS : Oh my god, oh my god. I love you, man. (He kisses Brawler on the top of the head) You're just the man I'm looking for.  
  
BRAWLER : I am ?  
  
DANIELS : Yeah. From now on you're gonna be part of something special. You're gonna be part of my Prophecy and together we will tear this promotion to pieces and help me win this tournament. The question is, are you man enough for this challenge ?  
  
BRAWLER : You damn right I am.  
  
DANIELS : Then let's go. Let's go kick The Undertaker's ass.  
  
Chris Daniels and the Brooklyn Brawler walk off when they bump into the Ultimo Dragon who is walking with his head down, not looking where he's going, looking completely rejected.  
  
DANIELS : What's your problem ?  
  
ULTIMO : Not in tournament.  
  
DANIELS : You're not in the tournament ? Man that must suck, I'm glad I'm not in that situation cause I'd probably hang myself. Hey, hang on a sec, I've got an idea. The legendary Ultimo Dragon, how would you like to better your career and join my prophecy ?  
  
ULTIMO : Me ?  
  
DANIELS : Yeah, you'll be part of something special. And I guarantee nothing but success. If you join us, you'll be joing a winning team. Whaddya say ?  
  
Chris Daniels extends his hand for a hand shake and the Ultimo Dragon stares at it thinking about what he's gonna do.  
  
DANIELS : Shake my hand. It's not like you've got anything else to do. I mean you're not booked in any matches and your career's gonna go nowhere where it is so you might as well just go for it, man. Shake my hand.  
  
BRAWLER : C'mon, join the greatest group of wrestlers in the world.  
  
The Ultimo Dragon then shakes the hand of Chris Daniels.  
  
DANIELS : Alright, let's get out there and kick some dead ass.  
  
Chris Daniels, the Booklyn Brawler and the Ultimo Dragon then head out towards the ring.  
  
17. ARENA  
  
The Prophecy are in the ring warming up. Taker's music hits and suddenly Chris Daniels starts getting a little more nervous. Taker comes out on his bike and circles the ring. When he gets in the ring he appraoches Chris Daniels, he could see the fear in his eyes. Brawler and Dragon backed away as Taker stared down Daniels.  
  
Then Dragon and the Brawler come up behind Taker and attack him from behind, but it doesn't even phase him. Undertaker turns around and Dragon and the Brawler run out of the ring. Daniels the strikes the Undertaker with a right hand. Taker's head snaps back as he stares Daniels down. Daniels strikes him again but Taker doesn't budge. Daniels then starts to back away but the Undertaker stalks him. Chris Daniels backs into the ropes but Taker continues to stalk him. Chris Daniels then throws another punch at him and then again. He bounces off the ropes but the Undertaker hits him with a huge boot to the face.  
  
Chris Daniels rolls outside the ring. The Undertaker follows him. Dragon and the Brawler then try to attack him from behind again but Taker pounds on them and throws them both into the ring steps. Chris Daniels then sneaks up behind the Undertaker and hits a bulldog right into the ring steps. He then throws him back into the ring.  
  
Chris Daniels then hits the Undertaker with a suplex. Cover : 1 - 2 - kickout. He whips Taker off the ropes and hits a dropkick. Daniels says that the match is over and climbs to the top rope. Taker staggers to his feet and Chris Daniels hits a moonsault. But the Undertaker catches him in a tombstone position, he's about to hit it when Ultimo Dragon grabs his foot. Taker drops Daniels and drags Ultimo Dragon up onto the apron and then punches him down. He turns around but Daniels is waiting for him and hits with the Last Rights. Cover : 1 - 2 - 3. Chris Daniels wins. The rest of the prophecy get in the ring to celebrate with him. Chris Daniels can hardly believe it. The Undertaker then sits up and the Prophecy run out of the ring as fast as they can.  
  
18. BACKSTAGE  
  
The Prophecy are backstage celebrating.  
  
DANIELS : We won, I can't believe it. We're gonna win this tournament. Nothing can stop us now, nothing can stop us. We are the greatest.  
  
ULTIMO : Number one.  
  
BRAWLER : Damn it, yeah, we make the greatest team ever. No one else stands a chance against us.  
  
Chris Daniels then opens up a bottle of champagne and they pour it all over themselves as go off cheering.  
  
19. BACKSTAGE  
  
A J Styles is in his locker room putting his boots on when Chris Jericho walks in. Styles immediately gets up to confront him.  
  
JERICHO : Hey, hey, take it easy there, junior. I just came to wish you good luck that's all.  
  
STYLES : Yeah ? Well guess what, I don't need luck.  
  
JERICHO : Well you sound mighty confident about yourself. But that's good, kid. You need confidence to be able to do anything in life so it's nice to see. But it's not gonna help you tonght, junior. You see tonight you are facing the young Lion, the ayatolla of rock and rolla, the living legend, larger than life, Chris Jericho. So that confidence is going to get you nowhere and it's going to be me who advances in the tournament.  
  
STYLES : Well, we'll just see about that won't we.  
  
JERICHO : Yes, we will.  
  
20. ARENA  
  
A J Styles comes out and takes a look around. The crowd completely silent, they don't know what to make of this young kid yet. Then he turns his head to the TitanTron as the Y2J countdown begins. A bang of fireworks and Chris Jericho comes out looking as brash and as confident as ever. Jericho sizes up his opponent in the ring and just laughs. Jericho with an obvious weight advantage and is using it to out-psych his opponent, taunting him at every possible opportunity.  
  
The bell rings. A collar and elbow tie-up, both men trying to work their way into the match. Styles then forces Jericho back into the corner, the referee tells them to break and Styles gives a clean break extending his hand to Y2J. Another collar and elbow tie-up, Styles once again with the advantage but this time Jericho turns it round and forces Styles back into the corner. The referee asks for a clean break again and Jericho backs off, but slaps Styles in the face hard and then shows off to the crowd.  
  
Styles remains focused and doesn't let it bother him. Jericho then offers Styles a test of strength, he knows he has the advantage with this. Styles isn't sure whether to accept or not, Y2J isn't exactly one of the most trustworthy people in the world. He goes for it anyway and locks up with Jericho, Y2J surprisingly doesn't pull a dirty trick and the test of strength is on. Both men trying to force their way into an advantage but it seems dead even. Jericho is then shocked as Styles manages to push him down into a bridge. Jericho isn't done yet though as he powers his way back up to a standing position. Jericho is then the one pushing Styles down into a bridge. Jericho then sweeps the back of Styles' leg out which makes him land flat on his back. Jericho then gets himself on top of Styles but Styles wraps his legs around his waist. Jericho releases Styles' hands to gets his legs off from around his waist but then Styles grabs Jericho around the neck, pushes him off with his legs and delivers a huge monkey flip.  
  
Styles holds onto his neck as he's monkey flipped and rolls on top of him. Styles then delivers a couple of forearms to Jericho. He then gets Jericho in a front face choke. Jericho tries to roll off him, but Styles still holds on. Jericho then gives Styles a couple of punches to the ribs which makes and they both get up to a standing position, A J Styles still with a front face choke on Chris Jericho. Jericho looks for a way out, but there doesn't seem to be one. Jericho then grabs Styles around the waist, bridging over in a northern-lights suplex. Cover : 1 - 2 - kickout. Still in the northen lights position, Styles grabs Jericho around the waist and then powers his way up from the mat bringing Jericho with him. Styles then spins around and gets a backslide on Chris Jericho. Cover : 1 - 2 - kickout. Jericho backs off, he wasn't expecting this type of fight, especially not one so tough. He re-thinks his strategy.  
  
Jericho comes in for another collar and elbow tie-up but Styles grabs him in a headlock and then into a headlock takedown. Jericho then brings his legs up and grapevines Styles' neck in between his legs, but Styles kips out and straight back into the headlock. Jericho then rolls Styles backwards onto his shoulders, cover : 1-2-kickout. Styles then rolls back and back in control. Jericho then tries to roll Styles off again but he hangs on to the headlock and rolls all the way through back to his original position. Jericho and Styles then get up to a standing position still with the headlock applied. Jericho tries to shoot Styles off the ropes but Styles hangs on to the headlock again. Jericho tries everything to try and break the hold, but nothing works. Styles then takes Jericho down again with another headlock takedown. Jericho rolls a little to his side and then suddenly pops straight out of the headlock and grabs Styles in an ankle lock. Styles quickly looks for a way out, then he brings his free leg up and places it on top of the one Jericho has grabbed which pulls Jericho down and then Styles re-applies the headlock. Jericho is starting to get frustrated and gives a couple of shots to the kidneys of A J Styles. He tries to shoot Styles off the ropes but once again Styles keeps control of the headlock. Jericho then hits a couple of elbows right to Styles' stomach and now he is finally able to release the headlock. Jericho whips Styles off the ropes, goes for a hip toss, but it's blocked and Styles counters into a hip toss of his own. Jericho gets right back up only to be body slammed hard onto the ring canvas. Jericho backs off again, completely bewildered as to how Styles is able to dominate the matchup. He re-thinks his strategy once again.  
  
Jericho then starts walking towards Styles. Styles goes for a clothesline but Jericho ducks and then Jericho hits a dropkick to the knee of A J Styles. Jericho then picks Styles up and slams him to the mat. Jericho starts delivering some stiff kicks to the thigh of A J Styles. He then elbows the thigh muscle twice. Jericho then gets Styles in a figure 4 leg lock with Styles screaming in pain. Styles deperately tries to reach for the ropes but he can't quite make it. Jericho cinches the move up tighter. Styles then tries to turn over to put the pressure on Chris Jericho, he gets halfway but Jericho pulls him back and slaps him in the face. With Styles just moments away from tapping out he tries to turn again and this time get all the way over which reversing the pressure back on Chris Jericho. Jericho though quickly gets to the ropes. Styles is having to use the ropes to pull himself up while Jericho gets up quickly and kicks the back of Styles' leg away. Jericho then grabs his leg, lifts him up and hits a kneebreaker, then with Styles in a standing position and with the leg he's already got and gives him a dragon screw leg whip. A J Styles screams in pain and the referee asks him if he wants to give it up right now, but Styles refuses and tries to get to his feet.  
  
He gives Jericho a couple of forearms, then swungs for punch but misses and Jericho sweeps both his legs away and has him hooked up for the Walls of Jericho. Y2J applies the Walls of Jericho and Styles tries tro make it to the ropes. He knows that it's the only way out of the hold and there is no reversal. Styles inches nearer and nearer the ropes, the referee constantly asking if he wants to give it up, but it's clear that Styles doesn't. Finally A J Styles reaches the ropes. He tries to catch his breath, but before he can, Jericho pulls him back into the center of the ring and back into the Walls of Jericho. Styles' leg surely can't take anymore punishment, it had been brutally beaten so far in the matchup and now the Walls of Jericho is just the finishing touch. Styles realises this time that he's too far from the ropes, he's going to have to give it up. Then suddenly with a burst of guts and determination he pushes himself up with his hands and manages to make Jericho break the hold.  
  
Once again Styles tries to stand up, but can't as he keeps falling back down and Jericho watches on, mocking him. Jericho then kicks Styles hard in the leg again knocking him back down. Jericho puts Styles' leg on the bottom rope, goes up to the middle rope and thn sits down right on the knee joint, Styles screams in pain. Jericho smiles and then does it again. Jericho then gets Styles in a leg grapevine and Styles tries to roll over but in doing so they both roll off the apron outside the ring.  
  
Chris Jericho drags A J Styles up by the hair, picks him up by the leg and delivers another kneebreaker, this time on the steel steps. Jericho crawls back in the ring to break the count but then immediately goes back out to get Styles. Jericho grabs a chair and goes to hit Styles with it, but the referee pulls it out of his hands. Jericho turns around but when he turns back A J Styles meets him with a superkick.  
  
Styles then pulls himself back into the ring but Jericho quickly follows. That kick didn't do enough damage and with Styles already hurt he wasn't able to capitalize on the advantage. Jericho takes him down, wraps his legs and around the injured leg of Styles and delivers a Mr Perfect style knee crusher. Jericho then drags Styles back up hits a suplex. Now Jericho feels he has the match won. He signals to the crowd that he's going to hit the Lionsault. Jericho then jumps off the ropes, goes for the Lionsault but Styles gets his knees up right into the chest of Y2J Chris Jericho.  
  
Both men then stagger to their feet, Styles clearly injured, barely able to stand on his leg and Jericho a little winded from the missed Lionsault. Styles gives Jericho a series of forearms and then chops. He whips Jericho off the ropes and gives him a huge back body drop. Jericho staggers up but then Styles comes at him hitting a tornado DDT. Cover : 1 - 2 - kickout. Styles then grabs Jericho back in the headlock he had earlier and then into a headlock takedown. Styles realises that this is the perfect opportunity to give his leg a rest and to heal up a little bit, as long as he can keep Chris Jericho grounded. Jericho though makes his way so they are both in standing position. Styles tries to do another headlock takedown but Jericho blocks it and escapes from the headlock. He then grabs his legs from behind and trips him up. Styles tries to crawl away but Jericho stops him and stamps on his throat. Jericho then does a few more kicks to the already injured leg of A J Styles.  
  
Jericho then starts choking him on the middle rope but is told to back off by the referee. Jericho then gets Styles and hits him with a powerbomb. Jericho nudges Styles with the tip of his boot, Styles unmoving. He tries to drag him up but Styles keeps falling down, completely unconscious. He then grabs him to pull him up again but Styles quickly rolls him up in a small package. Cover : 1 - 2 - 3 ! A J Styles wins ! Chris Jericho can't believe it as he holds his head in his hands, he threw the match away by being too over confident and a quick roll up was all it took for him to pay the price. Jericho watched as A J Styles limped to the back being supported by the referee. Jericho then stared at his hands, he had put so much work in and after all that he was not going to be the King of the World.  
  
21. SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN  
  
A dakr figure paced back and forth biding his time. He was wearing a hodded cloak and was rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
  
MAN : Soon, very soon, it will all come together. This tournament will be mine and so will she.  
  
He holds a photograph of Stephanie McMahon, kisses it and then burns it. 


End file.
